poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chymia investigates/Heroes meets Rali/Ash Grabs Magearna/The Legendary Birds, Beasts and the Regi Trio appears/The Escape
Here is the scene where Kimia along with Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz investigates. Meanwhile the heroes meets Prince Raleigh, until Volcanion is free from being frozen in ice and Ash grabs Magearna and then three Legendary Birds, Beasts and Regi trio appears and gives the heroes a chance to escape goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Meanwhile we go to inside of the castle is where a young woman along with Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are walking and the floor turns into stairs) Kimia: Flamel, in any other information. Flamel: '''Extrapolating from witness reports what came fling in was a Pokemon, It's called Volcanion. '''Kimia: '''Volcanion? '''Marco Diaz: We've heard of it before. It's a Legendary Pokémon that lives in Nebel Plateau. Star Butterfly: They even say it's a Fire and Water type Pokémon. Flamel: A mythical Pokémon that has said to live in the mist of Nebel Plateau. (The frame of Kimia and Raleigh turns into a door and opens as they enter) Kimia: A mythical Pokémon. Flamel: Princess and you're friends please be careful. Kimia: We will. (Kimia, Star and Marco gets on the motorcycle and then moves fast jumps in the air and turns into a flying hover) Star Butterfly: Let's go! (They fly off then we cut back to Raleigh) Raleigh: Volcanion, that what you called. Magearna represents the very future of our kingdom. I want you to understand that. Ash Ketchum: Hey! It takes nerves to freeze it and ask it to understand! Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah, what he said! '''Krader: '''Yeah! You freeze that red Pokémon! '''Raleigh: '''Oh, It's a pleasure to meet you, am Raleigh, the prince of this kingdom. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Prince, huh? '''Raleigh: '''So then, who might you be? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I'm a Pokémon trainer. '''Emerl: '''Emerl is the name. The leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hello, Raleigh, my name is Tai. This is my partner Agumon. And these are my friends, Matt. Gabumon. Davis. Veemon. Takato. Guilmon. Takuya. Marcus. Marcus' Agumon. Mikey. Shoutmon. Tagiru and Gumdramon. You may call us DigiDestined for short. '''Raleigh: '''DigiDestined! I know so much about all of you! '''Agumon: '''You do? '''Raleigh: '''Yeah, you and the others defeated the Dark Masters and save our world. '''Emerl: '''And these are the Mixels. '''Raleigh: Well then, please let me explain. (Runs to Magearna and then stops to talk to the heroes) See, Magearna built by someone using the arcane science long ago. Magearna is a Pokémon. Ash & Tai: A Pokémon? Sharx: Magearna is a Pokémon? Takato Matsuki: Magearna is also said to be the artifical Pokémon. Raleigh: That's correct, a Pokémon! Magearna was created over 500 years ago and it is the only one of it's kind in the whole wide world! Teslo: Really? Kraw: 500 years ago? Scorpi: That's such a long time ago! Matt Ishida: You said it. Raleigh: Way back then, a great science of arcane science named "Nikola" lived in our kingdom. He created many wonderful inventions, based on the skills of Pokémon, which brought great riches to our land. Magearna was created by Nikola who presented it to the royal family. Then it is say that Magearna lived happily with that princess at that time. (Flashback ends) Raleigh: But sadly, admist the chaos of warm Magearna's fear abouts were lost. But today, we have finally found it once again! Agumon: Well that's a wonderful story. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, but we have no time for that. We've got to fight the bad guys who are with the young Prince. Takuya Kanbara: Oh, great idea. Guilmon: Takato! Takato Matsuki: Yeah! (Before the heroes could fight the villains. Suddenly a block of ice cracks opens, Volcanion is free and uses mist to blind the villains but also blasting Ash away, and then he grabs Magearna. Then the force pulls Ash with Magearna back to Volcanion and crashes into it) Zach Varmitech: What the? They got Magearna! Get 'em! Gaston Gourmand: Hey, give us Magearna back! Kurumi Tokisaki: You're not escaping with that artifical Pokémon! Primus: I cannot let you pathetic heroes get away with Magearna! Bowser: Glalie, Alakazam and Gengar, stop them! Emerl: Get ready! Myotismon: Fire! (Mega Glalie, Mega Alakazam and Shiny Mega Gengar fire their attacks towards the heroes, then suddenly a Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Water Shuriken came out of nowhere stopping the attacks) Etemon: What?! (The heroes look up to see Ash's Pokémon Team, The Birds, The Beasts and the Regi Trio arrives) Sweepz: It's Ash's Pokémon Team! Regirock: '''Sorry we're late! '''Registeel: But we came just in time! Regice: Stand back, we've got this! Matt Ishida: Regirock! Regice! And Registeel! Chris & Martin Kratt: To the creature rescue! Zach Varmitech: Wild Rats! Tai Kamiya: That's "Wild Kratts!" Idiot! Guardromon: Guardian Barriage! (He fires the attack on the Gazimon army) Moltres: Incoming! (The heroes turn to see the bird trio fire their attacks on the villains) Guilmon: It's Articuno! Agumon: Zapdos! Takato Matsuki: It's Moltres! Kazu and Guardromon! Kazu Shioda: Needs some help here? Zapdos: We heard you might need some assistance. Articuno: What are you waiting for? All of you, go and attack! Takuya Kanbara: You got it, Articuno! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Agumon (Data Squad): Pepper Breath! Shoutmon: Rock n roller! (He hits Dave the Octopus with a microphone) Regirock: Go, we'll hold them off! Tai Kamiya: Okay! Volcanion: Magearna, let's go! (Magearna climbs up Volcanion) Suicune: Take this! (Fires Ice Beam on Chase Young's jungle cat army) Entei: Don't you dare touch our friends! (Fires Eruption on the Changelings) Raikou: Eat Thunderbolt! (Fires Thunderbolt on the Jackbots and Zackbots) Davis Motomiya: Yeah! Get them, Entei, Raikou and Suicune! Tai Kamiya: Time to escape too! Matt Ishida: Got it! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! (The Terra Force attack hits Dave's octopus army, while Ice Wolf Claw attack freezes the Nixels. Then we go to Kimia, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz sees the event) Kimia: Raleigh and Alva too. Star Butterfly: There's Team Robot's enemies. Marco Diaz: Look over there! (They see the heroes as Volcanion uses Mist) Kimia: Could it be? (The heroes gets out of the mist and jumps off the building while the mist blinds the villains) Major Nixel: Somebody get rid of the mist! Donita Donata: Find Magearna before the heroes get to it! King Sombra: Everyone, bad news. They got away with Magearna. (Alva growls in anger) Ahuizotl: Curses! Foiled again! (Kimia, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are shocked) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes